mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Saimoe 2010: 4° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 4° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 12 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 390 voti | Shiina Mafuyu @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'2^ 386 voti | Yuno @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'3^ 378 voti | Miyako @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'4^ 362 voti | Tainaka Ritsu @ K-ON!! *'5^ 328 voti | Shiina Minatsu @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'6^ 297 voti | Nori @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'7^ 287 voti | Nazuna @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'8^ 221 voti | Noda Miki @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'9^ 218 voti | Yamanaka Sawako @ K-ON!! *'10^ 217 voti | Kushinada Nemuru @ Ookami Kakushi *'11^ 184 voti | Kyon's sister @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *'12^ 179 voti | Kagura @ Gintama series *'13^ 175 voti | Yamaguchi Kisaragi @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'14^ 164 voti | Akeno Mihoshi @ Sora no Manimani *'15^ 148 voti | Sonozaki Shion @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'16^ 147 voti | Celty Sturluson @ Durarara!! *'17^ 140 voti | Harukaze Chiharu @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'18^ 128 voti | Kanbara Satomi @ Saki *'19^ 126 voti | Miyazaki Nodoka @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'20^ 113 voti | Ushiromiya Jessica @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'21^ 104 voti | Ayuzawa Suzuna @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *'22^ 102 voti | Hanasaki Tsubomi (Cure Blossom) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'22^ 102 voti | Ogata Rina @ WHITE ALBUM *'24^ 82 voti | Kusakabe Misuzu @ 11eyes *'25^ 76 voti | Kokonoe Rin @ Kodomo no Jikan 2 Gakki *'26^ 73 voti | Asagiri Kaname @ Ookami Kakushi *'26^ 73 voti | Aria (Demon Sword of Wind) @ The Sacred Blacksmith *'28^ 72 voti | Ushiromiya Rosa @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'29^ 69 voti | Yamanobe Tomo @ Seikon no Qwaser *'29^ 69 voti | Katsura Yukiji @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'29^ 69 voti | Miyano Mayu @ B Gata H Kei *'32^ 67 voti | Kasumi Aika @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'33^ 63 voti | Manjoume Fumi @ Aoi Hana *'33^ 63 voti | Touka @ Utawarerumono OVA *'35^ 59 voti | Kazama Ushio @ Sasameki Koto *'36^ 58 voti | Arashiyama Sayoko @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *'37^ 57 voti | Aisaka Sayo @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'38^ 53 voti | Takanashi Kazue @ Working!! *'''39^ 51 voti | Pandemonium @ Gintama *40th 49 votes | Hyoudou Satsuki @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *41st 44 votes | Jun'iku Bunjaku (Keifa) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *42nd 42 votes | Yukihiro Ayaka @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *42nd 42 votes | Mikuni Miharu @ Kissxsis *44th 41 votes | Rathty @ Tears to Tiara *44th 41 votes | Mammon @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *46th 40 votes | Lucifer @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *46th 40 votes | Marika @ Marie & Gali series *48th 36 votes | Ezomori Nozomu @ Kanokon: Manatsu no Daishanikusai *48th 36 votes | Andou Minawa @ Mahoromatic: Tadaima Okaeri *50th 34 votes | Nanashiro Nanami @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *50th 34 votes | Ichinose Nagi @ Nyan Koi! *52nd 33 votes | Enshou Honsho (Reiha) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *53rd 32 votes | Rouge @ Basquash! *54th 30 votes | Ookouchi Akira @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *55th 29 votes | Shikikagami Saori @ Ladies versus Butlers! *56th 28 votes | Yomikawa Aiho @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *57th 27 votes | Choukun (Nanano) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *58th 26 votes | Liang Ji @ Canaan *59th 23 votes | Tainaka Ritsu's classmate who sits in front of her (Taki Eri) @ K-ON!! *60th 22 votes | Kurotsuchi Nemu @ BLEACH *61st 21 votes | Himeyuri Ruri @ ToHeart2 adplus *61st 21 votes | Shinozuka Yayoi @ WHITE ALBUM *63rd 20 votes | Murasame Shimako @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *63rd 20 votes | Kitsutaka Tooru @ Asura Cryin' 2 *65th 17 votes | Echo @ Pandora Hearts *65th 17 votes | Lust @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *67th 16 votes | Nanao Ai @ Kanokon: Manatsu no Daishanikusai *67th 16 votes | Temari @ Shugo Chara! series *67th 16 votes | Yulia Tymoshenko @ Mudazumo Naki Kaikaku - The Legend of Koizumi *70th 15 votes | Sasorina @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *70th 15 votes | Alisa Southerncross @ Keroro Gunsou *72nd 14 votes | Saegusa Yuki @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *72nd 14 votes | Aisha Aldola @ So Ra No Wo To *74th 13 votes | Nazuna's mother @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *74th 13 votes | Ookura Miyako @ Tokimeki Memorial 4 OVA *74th 13 votes | Kurosaki Karin @ BLEACH *74th 13 votes | Satou Miwako @ Meitantei Conan series *78th 12 votes | Miria Harvent @ Durarara!! *78th 12 votes | Sakanaka Yoshimi (Kyon's Classmate) @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *80th 11 votes | Kyocho Chuukou (Kii) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *80th 11 votes | Meryl Stryfe @ Trigun: Badlands Rumble *80th 11 votes | Anego @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *80th 11 votes | Yokosuka Megu @ Rainbow - Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin *80th 11 votes | Takigawa Akane @ Cross Game *85th 10 votes | Coco JD @ Basquash! *85th 10 votes | Gouenji Yuuka @ Inazuma Eleven *87th 8 votes | Kawaguchi "Christina" Norimi @ K-ON!! *87th 8 votes | Momioka Risa @ To LOVE-Ru *87th 8 votes | Ootake Michie @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *87th 8 votes | Melpha @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *87th 8 votes | The boyish player from Shiraitodai High School with silver hair (Matano Seiko) @ Saki *87th 8 votes | Master (Sayaka) @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *93rd 7 votes | Kawamura Akina @ Sora no Manimani *93rd 7 votes | Kaneari Tamiko @ Crayon Shin-chan: Chou Jikuu! Arashi o Yobu Ora no Hanayome *93rd 7 votes | Chastel Aiheap @ Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike *93rd 7 votes | Matsuyama Menou @ WHITE ALBUM *93rd 7 votes | Jenny @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *93rd 7 votes | Shizuka @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *93rd 7 votes | Raburi-tchi (Raburin) @ Tamagotchi *93rd 7 votes | Big Mom @ Seikon no Qwaser *101st 6 votes | Suzuki Amane @ Welcome to THE SPACE SHOW *101st 6 votes | Koizumi Kanako @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *101st 6 votes | Lidy Aime @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *101st 6 votes | Carly Nagisa @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *105th 5 votes | Sayoko @ Shangri-la *105th 5 votes | Sowaka-chan @ Gobou Shoujo Sowaka-chan *105th 5 votes | Oomura Yumi @ Kobato. *108th 4 votes | Yuuko Namiki @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *108th 4 votes | Veratos @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *108th 4 votes | Security Oba-tchi @ Tamagotchi *108th 4 votes | Ryukouji Kai @ Tokimeki Memorial 4 OVA *108th 4 votes | The guest who looks like Tsukamoto Tenma @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *108th 4 votes | Takana Kiriko @ Kanokon: Manatsu no Daishanikusai *108th 4 votes | Miss Junsar @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *108th 4 votes | Shigeno Chiharu @ MAJOR 6th Series *108th 4 votes | Satsuki Yuu @ Tokimeki Memorial 4 OVA *108th 4 votes | Worst Togepy in history @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *118th 3 votes | Nitta @ Atashin'chi *118th 3 votes | Hououin Tsukino @ Sora no Otoshimono *118th 3 votes | Hatori Misa @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *118th 3 votes | Lisanna @ Fairy Tail *122nd 2 votes | Satsuki Kakeru when he turned into the super enchanting body @ 11eyes *122nd 2 votes | Yua @ NEEDLESS *122nd 2 votes | Saeki Nobuko @ Shugo Chara!! Doki *122nd 2 votes | The neighbor old lady @ Nintama Rantarou *122nd 2 votes | Kobayashi Sachie @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *122nd 2 votes | Kakou Ren @ Romance of Three Kingdoms *122nd 2 votes | Karui @ Naruto Shippuuden *122nd 2 votes | Kimura Mari @ The Rebirth of Buddha *122nd 2 votes | Ishimoto Michiko @ Kaidan Restaurant *122nd 2 votes | Tanaka Haruka @ Kyou no Go no Ni - Treasure Chest *122nd 2 votes | Toyama-san @ Atashin'chi *122nd 2 votes | Sherry Leblanc @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *122nd 2 votes | Yuma @ Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *122nd 2 votes | Nina Lutz @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *122nd 2 votes | Sugimoto Kuri @ Aoi Hana *122nd 2 votes | Black Bone @ Cobra the Animation *122nd 2 votes | Milky @ Jewelpet series *122nd 2 votes | Boa Sandersonia @ One Piece *122nd 2 votes | Mildred Primans @ Kon'nichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables *122nd 2 votes | Saju @ Kemono no Souja Erin *122nd 2 votes | Kowada Mari @ Kaidan Restaurant *122nd 2 votes | Kemonoto Chacha @ Kemono to Chat *144th 1 vote | Hanai Kikue @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *144th 1 vote | Yui-chan @ Higepiyo *144th 1 vote | Bi Fujin @ Romance of Three Kingdoms *144th 1 vote | Professor Hikawa @ Jungle Taitei - Yuuki ga Mirai o Kaeru *144th 1 vote | Grandmother @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *144th 1 vote | Gabriella @ Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *144th 1 vote | Oregano @ Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! *144th 1 vote | Namura Rima @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *144th 1 vote | Gakuno Ena @ Shoka *144th 1 vote | Okiku-chan @ Kaidan Restaurant *144th 1 vote | Aquarius (Celestial Spirit) @ Fairy Tail *144th 1 vote | Sawaragi Miyako (J's mom) @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Version *144th 1 vote | Rosalie Cherbourg (Sophia's mother) @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *144th 1 vote | Isabel @ Hanasakeru Seishounen *144th 1 vote | Kunoi-tchi @ Tamagotchi *144th 1 vote | Shinohara Yukiko @ Summer Wars *144th 1 vote | Tania @ Guin Saga *144th 1 vote | Shioizumi Ritsu @ Asura Cryin' 2 *144th 1 vote | Violate @ Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Meiou Shinwa